


Hush

by Assbutt_sandwiches



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, getting freaky in tiny spaces, initially a reader insert i grabbed from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbutt_sandwiches/pseuds/Assbutt_sandwiches
Summary: Jake and Amy sneak off to handle some "urgent" matters...





	Hush

Amy can barely contain herself.

  
In the silent confines of the closet, her breathing is labored, a jagged mess of pants and heaves. Her chest stutters up and down, falling as fast as it rises, and she struggles for breath. There’s none left in the tiny box. There’s nothing but the sound of clothes rustling and sweaty skin sticking together like glue as she goes in for another kiss. His hand slides down her side then to her waist, to the olive skin peeping out from a lilac dress shirt, to her back and down to her ass, because, yeah, this is definitely more fun than filing paper work.

_  
Definitely._

  
It comes as a whisper. A soft, sweet whimper dredged up from the deep, but it quakes the walls of the building with the weight it holds.

  
“Jake…”

  
He groans, teeth clashing, tongue scavenging for hers, heart beating like a bomb ticking. God, it’s ticking. It has been since they stumbled into this closet, as though waiting to detonate and it’s so intense and a little bit disorienting, but heaven be dammed if he’s going to subdue it.

  
Jake’s hand slithers beneath her shirt and Amy shivers at the contact. “Amy…” He manages despite his nebulous mind.

  
“Jake…” she pants, lips screwed to his and muffling her speech. He flicks his tongue along her bottom lip and she let’s him, his hand clasping her cheek tight like a ripe apple.

  
“Uh-huh? “

  
“We shouldn’t be doing this…not here. “ She leans back against the wall and he attacks her neck with his tongue, trailing wet kisses down from her jaw to behind her earlobe. She clamps her eyes shut, stifling a moan. She can’t. She shouldn’t. This is beyond unethical, breaching into pure sin she ought to be repentant for—but, dammit, it feels too good to stop.

  
Tipping her head back, she stutters a shaky breath as Jake goes to town, working his tongue down to the collar of her shirt and then back to the curve of her jaw. He’s attentive and precise. Within a second his lips are back on hers and Y/N feels the knot in her stomach coil tighter. Peralta . _  
_

_Only Peralta._

 

Having been with him for six weeks now, she knows just as well as the sky is blue that only he can spark the fire burning in her belly. Only Jake can make the pulse of her blood run like a river, stir up a tsunami behind her ribs that makes her wonder if she’s sane. She can’t possibly be—the decision to be with him is enough of a an alibi, because who is crazy enough to date their colleague, let alone get steamy with them in the paper room?

  
“You okay?” His voice cuts through her reverie, causing her to flutter her eyes open, meeting the deep brown ones a few inches away almost immediately. Her lips are wet and plump and there’s a heat pulsing in the pit of her stomach she can’t satiate.

 

Hooded eyes regarding him, she nods frantically. “We should get back. Terry’s probably looking for us.”

  
“And…?”

  
“And I don’t want my superior blowing his top because he caught me making out with my colleague.”

  
“Well, they don’t call us partners for nothing.” Jake grins. Amy punches him in the shoulder, and his expression immediately consorts, a pout surfacing. “Ouch. Uncalled for.”

  
“Can we go now?”

  
“Nope. I’m not done with you yet.” He states. “Nor will I be until our desires are both satisfied. Now….” A mischievous smirk stretches across Jake’s face and, grabbing her hips, he hoists Y/N up against the wall.

  
Her resistance falters; a smile manages onto her face, and she shakes her head softly. The room is getting smaller and smaller and the temperature is rising, but it’s okay. Jake leans in, his face inches away, warm breath fanning her heated skin.

  
“…where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Closest thing to smut I've ever written.
> 
> More B99 works to come, seeing is it is my current obsession. I love Jake Peralta, and I love the love he has for his gorgeous partner.


End file.
